In conventional, as an applying filler extruding container (a movable body feeding apparatus) for extruding an applying filler contained in the container, for example, a liquid filler so as to use, there has been known an applying filler extruding container which is provided with a main body tube having a filling region in which the applying filler is filled in an inner portion, an operating tube provided in a rear end portion of the main body tube so as to be relatively rotatable, a movable body accommodated within the main body tube and the operating tube and provided so as to be non-rotatable and movable in an axial direction with respect to the operating tube, and a meshing portion constituted by a thread in the main body tube side and a thread in the movable body side, wherein when the main body tube and the operating tube are relatively rotated, the movable body moves forward on the basis of meshing operation of the thread portions, and a piston provided in a leading end of the movable body moves forward, whereby the applying filler is extruded to the leading end side, and it is possible to apply the applying filler discharged through an opening in the leading end of the main body tube to an applied portion via an applying portion (an applying body) (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-89687, patent document 1).